narutoprofilefandomcom-20200215-history
Gyururu
Nicknamed "Flower of Madness" after she almost made a fellow classmate bled to his death during a mock battle. Although she was created as a clone of Sensatsu no Gyururu, the two of them became one with the power of the Senbi no Yōko. This resulted in her awakening the true power of Shiketsumyaku. Background The clan which Gyururu was from has a very unique Kekkei Genkai which allows them to manipulate their blood in manners which differ from person to person. Their abilities however, do not manifest until a certain age, which also differ from person to person. When their abilities awaken, their bodies usually exhibits bizarre physical changes that complement their abilities. Gyururu's abilities awakened when she was only 8, but instead of gaining blood-red skin, vampire-like fangs, or blood-sucking hair; Gyururu simply stopped growing. She was often teased by the other kids because of this. The reason her body stopped growing wasn't discovered until she was set on fire by a prank gone wrong. Despite suffering second and third-degree burns all over her body, she walked out of the hospital a few days later without a single scar on her. Gyururu turned into an entirely different person after her horrible experience and learning about her body's regenerative ability. She began doing all kinds of experiments to see the true extend of her abilities. This eventually got her expel from the Academy for fear that she might end up using the other students as practice targets. But because of her abilities, Gyururu is given a special rank and sent on missions that are either too risky or may sully Kirigakure's image if their involvement were known. Since there are no records of her graduating from the Academy, she was perfect for sending out to do dirty jobs. Meeting Uematsu Tomi Seen as a turning point in her life, Gyururu was captured by Uematsu Tomi and his Deva Path of Pain, when she attacked them for stealing a sample of her blood. While holding her captive, Tomi discovers a cursed seal on Gyururu's tongue that is unique to an underground clan in Kirigakure. The cursed seal was placed on Gyururu in order to prevent her from giving details of her missions, and to protect her Kekkei Genkai from falling into the hands of other countries. It however, has a more sinister purpose and that was to control Gyururu by inflicting pain so extreme that even Tomi's Sensation Surpressing Tag could not block completely. Tomi was later able to remove the cursed seal, freeing Gyururu from the controls of Kirigakure. Now freed of the cursed seal, Gyururu reveals that the Daimyo of the Land of Water was behind everything, and was hell-bent on slaying them for both revenge and to prevent the future births of murder weapons like herself that are referred to as Dolls. Tomi knowing the unlikelihood of her succeeding due to her poor chakra control and lack of knowledge about Ninjutsu, convinced Gyururu to hold off her revenge until she becomes more skilled in combat by offering to train her. Gyururu was unable to leave Tomi side after her initial capture by him, due to a seal that was placed on her, which automatically teleports her back to him if she was ever more than 300 meters away. As time goes by, they eventually begin to enjoy each other's company with Gyururu leaving part of her inside Tomi during an intimate moment that they shared. She then creates a seal on Tomi's body which would grant him regenerative powers similar to her own, which grows stronger the closer she is (in distance) to him and vise versa. Her action lead Tomi to temporary lose trust in her, but the misunderstanding was eventually cleared, further strengthening their bond with each other. As a side-effect of sort, Gyururu is now constantly receiving information about Tomi's vitals and can sense where he is at all time. Having her curse sealed Gyururu's curse of eternal youth was sealed by Uematsu Tomi when he studied her and found out that her body was using her excess life force to constantly replace her cells. This prevents her cells from dividing normally thus stunting her growth, as well as shortening her lifespan. In order to "fix" her, Tomi created the Seal of Manifestation to prevent her cells from using up her excess life force, and stores it inside the seal. What Tomi did not predict was her suddenly growth that suddenly took place. By reabsorbing the unwanted cells inside her body, Gyururu's body rapidly developed from that of an 8-year-old to that of a teen around the age of 13. Her body will now age normally from this point onward, and her lifespan extended greatly. Gyururu became engaged to Uematsu Tomi shortly after. The seal that once kept her from wandering off more than 300 meters away from Tomi has been altered so that she can use it to reverse summon herself to his position. Signing the Demon Fox Summoning Contract During one of her sparring session with Tomi, Gyururu has hit by a powerful attack and her tail broke and fell off. As she went to retrieve the broken tool, she found a hidden scroll inside. It turns out to be the Summoning Contract of the Demon Foxes put there by the former Sandaime Hokage. After getting Tomi's approval, Gyururu signed her name on the contract and summoned a small messenger fox which took the scroll for safekeeping. They were also informed that the Sandaime is alive a well, currently residing in the realm of the Demon Fox. Discovering that she is clone and becoming one with Sensatsu no Gyururu A clone of her was eventually sent by the Daimyō of the Land of Water to assassinate her husband and recapture her. The clone however, was defeated by Tomi and turned herself to dust in order to avoid capture, leaving only a vial of blood behind. After discovering that she is a clone of Sensatsu no Gyururu from the test result of the vial of blood left behind by the clone, Gyururu had an existential crisis and fled to the Lost Forest of Yōko. It was there that she was asked to become one with Sensatsu no Gyururu in order to keep an ancient evil entity known as Ōtsutsuki Sensatsu sealed. She agreed immediately, hoping that it would erase her from existence. Instead of disappearing, Gyururu awakens as a new person who is both Uematsu Gyururu and Sensatsu no Gyururu. Personality Gyururu stopped aging physically at the age of 8 when she awakened her powers. Because of that, she was often teased by her classmates, and treated like a mere child by strangers. This causes her psyche to become extremely twisted. Her hateful demeanor is also a result of the treatment that she received while growing up. Gyururu usually carries herself as a mature, no-nonsense kind of person who prefers to go straight to the point, but because of her appearance, people who doesn't know her seldom take her seriously. Even those who know her may sometime have a hard time doing so. She does however, take advantage of her appearance and act like a child if it would give her an upper hand against her opponent. In battle, Gyururu can be quite relentless and vicious. She enjoys proving her superiority while holding back just enough so that the battle doesn't become overly one-sided. After becoming close to Uematsu Tomi Gyururu's hateful demeanor seems to have disappear and is replaced by a more mischievous, child-like personality. She is caring and always think of protecting the one she loves, but she shows it in unconventional ways that can sometimes be misunderstood. She has also learned to rely more on her intelligence rather then a show of power when facing problems. In battle, Gyururu rarely seeks to kill. Although she may still be relentless in her attacks, it is usually to force her opponent to give up the fight quickly before she actually ends up killing them. Becoming one with Sensatsu no Gyururu Gyururu has become more mature, and is longer plagued by her memories of serving under the Daimyō of the Land of Water as an assassin. Appearance Unlike the other members of her clan which mostly possess bizarre physical traits, Gyururu appears to be an adorable 8-year-old girl with big round eyes. She has shoulder-length hair which is usually put up in a ponytail. She is said to resemble the missing Sandaime Hokage, Sensatsu no Gyururu in appearance, complete with blood-red hair which was a standout feature of the late Hokage. Gyururu doesn't possess a forehead protector as she never graduated from the Academy nor was she ever given an official rank. As such, her getup usually consists of a short white robe with long sleeves, a bright red skirt which is tied at the waist and falls to the ankles, and a pair of black-lacquered okobo with red straps. After becoming Tomi's Apprentice After accepting Uematsu Tomi's offer to train her, she was presented with a box of strange tools that were said to help her with her training. Gyururu ended up picking a headband with a pair of fox ears, and a tail to go with it. At first glance, these items may appear to be nothing more than accessories to hide their true nature. The headband is infused with Tomi's chakra and can detect when the wearer is under Genjutsu, and disrupt the wearer's chakra flow enough to end it. As for the tail, it sticks out from underneath Gyururu's skirt, and she is often seen wagging it around like a real tail with the use of her chakra in order to improve her chakra control. As to how and where it is connected to her body, that's one of Konohagakure's Seven Great Mysteries... Overall, there isn't much changes to Gyururu's orginal outfit, but she now sports a large pair of fox ears on the top of her head, and a big bushy tail that sticks out from underneath her skirt. Having her curse sealed Having understood what causes Gyururu's body to stop aging, Uematsu Tomi places a special seal on Gyururu's forehead which will absorb her overflowing life force and stores it in a form of an open white circle that is usually covered up by her hair. Seal of Manifestation (万象の印, Banshou no In), as Gyururu calls it, when activated turns into the symbol of the Uematsu Clan that spread across her forehead. After the seal was placed on her, Gyururu's body started developing rapidly as it reabsorbs the unwanted cells inside her body. This event caused her body to develop to that of a young teen around the age of 13. This boost her height all the way from 136 cm to 150 cm. Gyururu now wears a red kimono with floral patterns and a green obi since her old clothes no longer fits her properly. She still wear a pair of black-lacquered okobo with red straps, but new ones that fit her bigger feet. She also continues to wear the fox ears and tail that she received from Tomi. Fox Possession Gyururu no longer wear the fake fox ears and tail after the tail broke during a sparring session. Instead, she is sometimes seen with a pair of real fox ears and a tail that manifest when she is possessed by a Demon Fox. Becoming one with Sensatsu no Gyururu After becoming one with Sensatsu no Gyururu, Gyururu reemerges from the Lost Forest in her adult form, no longer plagued by her "curse" and had the Seal of Manifestation removed from her forehead. She often walks around wearing her Kimono loosely and barefooted. Abilities Kekkei Mōra With complete control over both the Yin and Yang aspect of blood manipulation, Gyururu is able to exhibit the full power of the Shiketsumyaku (屍血脈, literally meaning: Dead Blood Pulse). Not only is she able to generate a near infinite volume of blood in a very short period of time, manipulate blood in the form of liquid, solid, and gas while switching between the 3 forms at will, but also give them unique characteristics, such as making her blood extremely sticky, flammable, or explosive. Gyururu is also capable of regenerating lost limbs and damaged organs in a very short amount of time. This ability can also keep her from aging if she so desires. She can even modify her own physical appearance and physique, for example, changing her hair color and extending her arms when something is out of her reach. The most dangerous power of Shiketsumyaku however, is its ability to copy other Kekkai Genkai by absorbing the blood of the user. This ability however, requires Gyururu to absorb at least 90% of the user's blood, which most certainly leads to death. For that reason, this ability rarely sees any use in battle. It is impossible the replicate the level of control Gyururu has over Shiketsumyaku. Even by enhancing one's body with her DNA, it will only result in gaining parts of her abilities with a high chance of losing control of that power and destroying one self. Physical Prowess Gyururu is extremely strong because of her overflowing physical energy (Yang energy) after becoming one with Sensatsu no Gyururu, who is the reincarnation of Ōtsutsuki Sensatsu that possesses the Yang chakra of their predecessor. Even without chakra enhancement, she is capable of breaking through walls with her bare fists, and putting fire out with just her breath. Because of Gyururu's regenerative abilities, she can open seven of the Eight Gates without suffering any side effects. Super-Awareness Gyururu possesses Super-Awareness because of her overflowing spiritual energy (Yin energy) after becoming the host of the Blood Demon and obtaining full control over Ōtsutsuki Sensatsu's Yin chakra. This makes her immune to all forms of Genjutsu. This also gives her the ability to sense chakra, and locate a person through their chakra from a great distance. She can also detect the following when they are within close proximity; seals, objects, invisible objects, invisible beings, invisible force, poison, toxin, virus, and life. Gyururu's Super-Awareness also allows her to share a single consciousness, as well as a shared field of vision with the clones that she creates. Ninjutsu After becoming one with Sensatsu no Gyururu, Gyururu gained her mastery over every element and is capable of executing powerful Ninjutsu that combines two or more elements single-handedly without the use of clones. She can't however, create new elements by combining different elements together unless she has copied the Kekkei Genkai. Gyururu is also capable of using space-time Ninjutsu with her blood, allowing her to store and summon objects from her blood, and even travel between pools of her own blood. Genjutsu Gyururu is capable of putting an opponent under her Genjutsu with eye contact, gestures, sound, touch, and even smell. Her Genjutsu is said to be just as powerful as those performed with Sharingan. Medical Ninjutsu After becoming one with Sensatsu no Gyururu, Gyururu gained extensive knowledge in Medical Ninjutsu as well as the human body. She is capable of healing physical wounds and eliminating poison, toxin, bacteria and virus with a clever use of Shiketsumyaku. She can restore a missing limb or a damaged organ just as easily as she can destroy one. Even thou it seems like Gyururu can perform miracles, she cannot bring the dead back to life. Gyururu herself is immune to all forms of poison, toxin, bacteria, and virus. This is not only because of her ability to sense them, but manipulate her anti-body to fight off such an invasion. If worst comes to worst, she can even crystallize her blood to isolate whatever that is attacking her body. Demon Fox Summoning Gyururu became the 2nd known user of the Demon Fox Summoning after discovering the Summoning Contract that was hidden inside the fox tail that was given to her by Tomi, whom received it as a gift from Sensatsu no Gyururu. Extra This section contains extra information about Gyururu that even she may not have the knowledge of. Using any of the information that you gained by reading this spoiler section in your Role-playing is considered Metagaming and will be frowned upon. You have been warned! The Cursed Clan The clan which Gyururu is a part of, is a branch of another clan in Konohagakure which also has the ability to manipulate blood. A long time ago, two members of that clan fell in love with each other. But because marriage within the same clan is strictly forbidden, the two fled to Kirigakure and started a family there. Their happiness however was short-lived as their children suffers from strange physical deformities due to a mutation in their Kekkei Genkai. This trait was then passed down to their children's children. Eventually, people started referring to them as the Cursed Clan. Gyururu's Lineage Gyururu's mother, Uzumaki Hiyori happens to be the first outsider ever to be accepted into the clan through marriage with a member of the clan. Unfortunately, her mother succumbed to a mysterious illness when Gyururu was still an infant, leaving her with no knowledge of her Uzumaki lineage. Even though Gyururu is a clone of the Sandaime Hokage, she was created by injecting the genetic materials of Sensatsu no Gyururu into Uzumaki Hiyori's egg. Gyururu's mother was used as an incubator for the cloning due to the limitation of technology during that time. Future clones of Gyururu, like the one that attacked Tomi are created in the lab without the need of a female host. Category:Female